


Clubs

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [14]
Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 16th. Sleep
Relationships: Alice Macray & Gloria Steinem, Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem
Series: Pride Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> Rafaela, this one is for you.

Alice blinked hard, she reached to rub her eye. She sighed when it did little to improve her situation. She clenched her jaw and forced herself to walk faster; there was a chance she could nap at the politics club headquarters if she got there before everyone else.

Her ballerina flats created noise as she moved, the air making a mess of her hair as she went by trying to waste as little time as possible. She turned to her left and pressed against the door.

Macray smiled as she found the room vacant, not even Rosemary was there to bother her. She sank into one of the chairs closer to where she knew Phyllis would sit and laid her head down on the table. Exhaustion taking over her as soon as she found a comfortable position.

  
  


A sigh escaped through her lips, a delicious scent filled her nostrils and Alice found something was poking her. She rose her head and glanced at whatever was disturbing her, she found her backpack to be the one responsible for her chagrin. She dropped it to the floor after shooting it an annoyed glare and prepared to go back to her nap when her eyes caught sight of a girl sitting on the teacher’s desk, reading a book.

She narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me.”

The girl rose her eyes from her book, gave Alice a smile. “Hey. I didn’t want to wake you, you seemed like you really needed sleep.”

“I don’t know you,” Macray said. “Are you new? Has Phyllis talked to you already? Wait, was it Rosemary? She can’t accept new members without Phyllis knowing.”

The girl stood, frowning a bit as she strode towards Alice’s chair. “I’m Gloria. Steinem. I actually am known in this club… I’m sorry to ask, but are you sure you are in the right place?”

Alice blinked. “I…” She shot a look around. No Rosemary. “This isn’t Politics Club, is it?”

Gloria shook her head, an empathetic smile on her mouth. “I’m sorry. This is the Journalism Club.”

Macray cursed under her breath, both her hands covered her face. “Darn it.” She then faced Steinem, her eyes wide. “What time is it?”

“If your meetings are anything like ours, you still have around ten minutes,” smiled the other student. She tilted her head. “I’m sure you can rest a little longer.”

Alice chuckled, but there was no humor in her expression. “I wish. There’s this girl on our club that always comments on how late we are. I never got there before her. It’s a good thing I’m friends with Phyllis.” She eyed Gloria. “She’s basically our leader, so her opinion is all that matters.” She picked up her backpack and stood. “And I need to go.” She rubbed her eye. “I spend the whole night preparing a speech for Phyllis to give today, can’t be late. Thank you for letting me sleep here.” She stopped as she turned to go, glanced over to Gloria again. “How’s my face? Phyllis always tells me to fix it, I...”

“You’re looking great, don’t worry about it.” smiled Steinem. “And you spent the night doing hard work, cut yourself some slack.”

Alice caught herself biting her lower lip. “You’d make a nice club leader.”

“Well, I believe in democracy, even in our club. I think everyone should have a say. You can join us if you ever find Journalism to be something you like.”

“And if I’m tired and needing a place to hide?”

Gloria grinned, gave Macray a light nod. “I’m sure the girls won’t mind it if you take a nap here.”

“Thank you,” Alice beamed and headed off to the Politics Club.


End file.
